Detrás de Cámaras
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: - ¡Naru-chan!, ¡a ti era a quien buscaba dattebayo! –, - ¿Qué pasa Hikari-san dattebayo? – pregunto. - Emm, Naruto dime, ¿Qué talla de vestido eres-ttebayo? –, - ¿Eh? – musito, confundido. Ahora era seguro, nada bueno podía salir de lo que sea que tuviera planeado aquella que se hacia llamar su "jefa". Humor, yaoi y mucho mas adentro. Denle una pequeña oportunidad a este fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes, a excepción de uno que otro inventado por mi para la historia, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Detrás de cámaras**

_**Advertencias:**_

_**AU**_

_**Ooc**_

_**Yaoi (SasuNaru)**_

_**¿One-Shot?**_

_**Inclusión de nuevos personajes**_

_**Lenguaje vulgar ocasional**_

_**Posibles faltas de ortografía**_

_**Comedia de dudosa y/o nula gracia**_

- ¡Naru-chan!, ¡a ti era a quien buscaba dattebayo! –

El aludido se dio media vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba, este había quedado para salir con el teme y por ende llegar tarde no era una opción, bueno, no a menos que quisiera seguir con vida.

Sin poder contenerlo, un suspiro cansado broto de sus labios mientras veía acercarse corriendo a la persona que le había llamado. Era una chica algo mayor que él, de largo cabello rubio hasta su cadera con flequillo irregular, de ojos azules, un poco mas oscuros que los suyos y tez blanca. La joven llevaba puesta una sencilla blusa blanca de tirantes con unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados y unos converses negros tradicionales, en su cuello una bufanda negra y, entre sus manos, una especie de hojas y documentos que el Uzumaki no supo reconocer.

Cuando la susodicha se supo enfrente a Naruto, flexiono levemente sus rodillas mientras una de sus manos se ponía en su rodilla derecha, mientras que la otra sostenía los papeles antes mencionados, intentando regular su respiración debido a la carrera echa con anterioridad. Apenas recupero el aliento se paro recta mientras veía de reojo con una sonrisa a su actor principal.

- ¿Qué pasa Hikari-san dattebayo? – pregunto mientras sonreía y alzaba una de sus cejas, interrogante. La joven inmediatamente borro su sonrisa, cambiando su acostumbrada expresión alegre a una seria, completamente diferente a la suya. El aludido ya de por si extrañado, borro su sonrisa y aumento aun mas su expresión interrogante al verle ese gesto a su, al parecer, auto-declarada jefa.

- Naruto – dijo mientras veía al mencionado, directamente a los ojos.

Apenas Hikari lo llamo por su nombre, trago saliva notablemente nervioso, solo en raras ocasiones su "jefa" lo llamaba por su nombre y, sumándole a ello su expresión seria, fácilmente pudo deducir que, cual fuera el motivo por el que le había llamado, no podía ser nada bueno.

- ¿H-Hikai-san? – tartamudeo, innegablemente nervioso, mientras sonreía de manera forzada, en un falso intento por mantenerse tranquilo.

- Emm, Naruto dime, ¿Qué talla de vestido eres-ttebayo? – pidió mientras se llevaba un dedo a la comisura de los labios, aun sin cambiar su expresión seria.

- ¿Eh? – musito, confundido. Ahora era seguro, nada bueno podía salir de lo que sea que tuviera planeado aquella que se hacia llamar su "jefa".

- Mmmm, no lo se dattebayo – dijo después de varios segundos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Después de todo ¿como demonios iba a saber que talla de vestido era?, ¡ni que el fuera una chica!

- Hnm, entiendo – asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba una rápida mirada al cuerpo del Uzumaki. Rápidamente desvió su vista hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un celular, tecleando un número que se sabía ya de memoria, mientras se lo colocaba en su oreja.

- Hola ¿Lina-sempai?, si ya le pregunte, no, no lo sabe aun – contesto mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa, causándole una escalofrió a su acompañante.

- Mmm, si, creo que la talla 13 le quedara bien-ttebayo; si no te preocupes, yo misma le daré la "gran" noticia dattebayo jeje – rio viendo de reojo la expresión de miedo y nervios que surcaba en el rostro de su actor.

- Jeje, si claro yo me encargo, ¡no, no quiero hablar con Yami-baka dattebayo!, ok, ok, se lo diré, nos vemos luego Lina-sempai – se despidió mientras colgaba la llamada y volvía a guardar su teléfono, esta redirigió su vista a Naruto, en cuanto vio su mirada consternada, ensancho mas su maliciosa sonrisa.

- Adivina que Naru-chan, ¡te tengo excelentes noticias-ttebayo! – dijo mientras volvía a su expresión alegre y enérgica de siempre mientras agitaba unas de sus manos de manera despreocupada.

- … -

Naruto no sabía que hacer o decir ante aquello, aunque, si se lo pensaba detenidamente, primero Hikari lo llamaba por su nombre, segundo se había mostrado completamente seria, lo cual era sumamente extraño y, en tercero, le había preguntado que talla de vestido era. ¡Ahora que tenia planeado hacer la loca de su jefa!

- Lina-sempai acaba de tener una nueva idea para un fic, y ¿que crees?, ¡es un SasuNaru dattebayo! – exclamo con alegría mientras daba ligeros saltos de la emoción.

- ¿Hum? – muy bien, ahora era oficial, esto no podía ser mas extraño.

De acuerdo, el que la nueva "idea" de su autentica jefa y escritora, fuera un SasuNaru, no se le hacia nada mala, después de todo, desde hace un tiempo ya que había empezado una especie de "relación" con el menor de los Uchiha, claro a espaldas de la prensa y algunos de sus amigos, ya que, debido a ello, podría formarse todo un alboroto en el set, y no por alguna fobia, todo lo contrario, si no debido al posible grupo de "fanáticas" yaoistas, que los acosarían y no los dejarían en paz. Por ello ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en mantener su relación oculta al publico; aunque claro no tardo mucho hasta que, en unos de sus salidas, las cosas habían subido de tono en el camarote del Uzumaki, no pudiendo evitar la atracción que se tenían mutuamente; lamentablemente, no habían tenido la precaución de asegurar la puerta, haciendo que una de sus "superiores" entrara, interrumpiendo su momento intimo. Cabe mencionar lo que tuvieron que hacer para que Hikari no les dijera a todos sobre su relación (1). Nada más y nada menos que revelarle a Lina y a Yami su "noviazgo", además de dar todos los "detalles" que conllevaban a ello.

¿Resultado?, un Uzumaki Naruto completamente avergonzado y ruborizado, un Uchiha Sasuke con el orgullo herido(2) y tres jóvenes directoras yaoistas con sonrisas e ideas "brillantes" por los cielos.

El aludido dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras descruzaba los brazos y volvía a su expresión interrogante de antes.

- ¿Cual es la trampa Hikari-san dattebayo? – interrogo mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

No era que desconfiara en Hikari, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero quitando su "fanatiquismo yaoista", la chica realmente le agradaba y la apreciaba como una especie de hermana mayor (3). A pesar de ello, sabia que esta podía ser bastante insistente y terca cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza, ¡si hasta era igual de terca que el!, ¡y eso ya era decir mucho!

Al verle ese gesto, la aludida suspiro levemente mientras buscaba un documento en la pila de hojas que tenia sujetas en su brazo izquierdo; una vez hubo encontrado lo que buscaba, esta extendió su brazo, mientras sonreía de manera divertida, entregando dicho documento. Aun con duda, el Uzumaki acepto el papel, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada dudosa a su "jefa".

- Este es el nuevo vestuario que tendrás que usar para la nueva historia de Lina-sempai; además un pequeño resumen de lo que tratara el nuevo fic dattebayo – musito con notable alegría y diversión, tratando de no romperse a reír en carcajadas apenas viera la cara que seguramente pondría el Uzumaki al ver su nuevo "vestuario".

- Es una pequeña idea algo descabellada, que se nos ocurrió a Lina-sempai y a mi hace unas semanas-ttebayo - aclaro mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la oficina de su "superior" – oh y por cierto, no te preocupes por Sasuke-kun, ¡el esta completamente de acuerdo con la idea dattebayo! Jejeje – rio, mientras giraba levemente su cabeza y observaba a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo, mostrando una ligera sonrisa maliciosa y burlona.

Un escalofrió se extendió por todo su cuerpo, apenas le vio esa sonrisa de su "jefa"; no había duda, se ha lo que fuera que se le hubiera ocurrido a Lina Y Hikari, no podía ser nada bueno. Además ¿a que se había referido con el que Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con ellas?, ¡eso no podía ser posible! Con la duda creciendo cada vez más, se decidió y le dio un rápido vistazo primero al resumen de la historia. Conforme leía, sus ojos se iban abriendo en demasía al igual que su boca; no pudiendo creer lo que había escrito en dicho papel, rápidamente tomo la hoja donde se suponía se encontraba su nuevo "vestuario".

- ¡¿Pero que rayos?! – exclamo, notablemente molesto.

En un acto reflejo, arrugo entre sus manos dicho papel, mientras una venita palpitante aparecía en su frente. ¿¡Esa era la "algo" descabellada idea de su jefa!? Y para colmo, ¡¿el teme estuvo de acuerdo con ella?! Muy bien, ahora era definitivo, ¡el mismo se encargaría de matar a ese bastardo-traidor!, dígase su novio.

Con paso rápido y furioso (4), este se dirigió a la salida de aquel edificio en el cual trabajaba cinco días a la semana; con un aura asesina, que llegaba a igualarse al chakra del Kyuby, ideando la forma de matar a ese traidor.

- ¡TEME! – grito.

*****SXN***SXN***SXN*****

En una gran oficina, se encontraban tres chicas de, aparentemente la misma edad; una de ellas se encontraba en un escritorio, en el cual había una pequeña placa que decía, "escritora y guionista", revisando su laptop, mientras frente a esta, estaban las otras dos restantes.

- ¿Crees que fue buena idea haberle dicho eso a Naruto-kun, Hikari-chan? – pregunto la que se encontraba en el escritorio, mientras posaba su vista en la antes nombrada.

La nueva chica, era de cabello rubio y en capas, el cual iba sujeto en una coleta, este era mas corto que el de Hikari, llegándole a la cintura además de tener varios mechones sueltos de cabello alrededor de su rostro; sus ojos, que se ocultaban tras unos lentes de armazón negro, eran de color café claro y su tez era blanca, algo rosada. La joven llevaba puesto un top de cuello sin mangas de color rosa pálido, sumándole a esto una falda negra arriba de la rodilla, con unos pequeños volados al final de esta y, finalmente unas botas negras de tacón.

Apenas la aludida poso su vista en su amiga y directora co-principal, lo primero que noto fue la descomunal sonrisa perversa que surcaba su rostro.

- El Uchiha me debe una dattebayo – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y alzaba el rostro, frunciendo el seño, cambiando rápidamente su sonrisa por una cara de molestia e indignación.

- El señorito "soy sumamente orgulloso y no me rebajo a las tonterías que se te ocurran" necesitaba un escarmiento dattebayo – musito mientras relajaba su expresión y volvía a sonreír de perversamente.

- Y… ¿Qué mejor manera, que atraves de Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja hiperactivo numero uno en sorprender a la gente-ttebayo?, ¿no les parece bien, Yam¡-oonechan, Lina-sempai ? – pregunto con notable burla en la voz mientras reía levemente, imaginando el "castigo", que seguramente le tendría preparado Naruto al Uchiha.

Yami no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, imaginado el aprieto en el que seguramente se metería Sasuke, apenas Naruto le reclamara como estuvo de acuerdo con ellas tres al crear semejante historia.

- ¿Tu también estas de acuerdo con Hikari-chan, Yami-teme? – interrogo Lina, mientras veía de reojo su otra amiga y directora principal.

- Hmp, supongo que debes en cuando, mi hermanita puede tener buenas ideas – respondió la aludida.

La última joven, tenía el cabello largo y suelto con flequillo irregular como Hikari, este era color negro, igual de largo que el de Lina, sus ojos, al igual que su hermana, eran de un color azul oscuro y también era de tez blanca (5). La susodicha llevaba puesta una blusa negra de manga corta, con unas letras que decían "_Megadeth"_ al frente, junto con unos shorts cortos de mezclilla, bajo estos una medias de red, cubriendo sus estilizadas piernas y finalmente, unos converses tradicionales en sus pies.

Apenas recibió la respuesta de Yami, Lina también sonrió de manera siniestra mientras entrelazaba sus manos y volteaba a ver su laptop. En esta se podía apreciar su más reciente y ultimo proyecto.

La computadora mostraba una imagen, era un boceto de los nuevos atuendos que llevarían Naruto y Sasuke en su fic; en estos se podía apreciar que ambos iban tomados de la mano, mirándose entre si y sonriendo, nada fuera de lo "común"; Sasuke con su característica sonrisa de medio, vistiendo con un uniforme sencillo de preparatoria, nada fuera de lo normal; sin embargo con Naruto era un caso completamente diferente.

Su cabello rubio, era aun más largo, llegándole a la cintura, las facciones de su rostro eran más delicadas y finas, su cintura era un poco más chica al igual que su cadera y, finalmente, en su pecho, se lucían dos "protuberancias" ni muy chicas ni muy grandes. Sumando todo esto, el gran Uzumaki Naruto había pasado de ser "el" a ser "ella".

Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo mas, la joven escritora se recargo completamente en su mullida silla, mientras se carcajeaba al solo pensar en como se vería el Uzumaki con ese atuendo de chica, definitivamente seria algo que nadie jamás olvidaría, sobre todo a cierto ojinegro con una manía a la venganza.

- ¿Creen que le moleste a Naruto-kun? – dudo con sarcasmo y burla una vez termino de reírse, mientras se acomodaba en su silla y se limpiaba las lagrimas de risa que se habían escurrido por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Yami y Hikari voltearon a verse entre si por escasos segundos, apenas apartaron sus miradas, ambas la posaron en su jefa y amiga, sonriendo de manera cómplice.

Al verle ese gesto a sus amigas y socias, Lina se levanto de su silla, sonriendo cómplice también, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina y la habría, indicándoles con un gesto con la mano que la siguieran. Ambas chicas captaron el mensaje y siguieron a su "hermana mayor" fuera de su oficina, mientras esta le daba algunas indicaciones a su asistente sobre las labores del resto del día.

Apenas termino con el, la susodicha se dirigió hacia a ellas y las tres siguieron caminando por los pasillos del set, mientras una que otra reía levemente debido al posible (por no decir seguro) espectáculo, que seguramente en esos momentos debía estar montando Naruto en el estacionamiento del edificio, a su novio.

- De esta no se libra, el bastardo dattebayo – musito con burla Hikari al cabo de unos minutos, aun sin borrar esa sonrisa cómplice y de malicia, al igual que sus hermanas.

- Supongo que finalmente podre regocijarme un poco del Uchiha, je – dijo Yami mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Solo espero no lleguemos tarde para ver el show, jejeje – se burlo, esta vez Lina.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron a la puerta que llevaba al estacionamiento y Lina la abrió. Ahí se encontraba la escena que el trio de chicas estaba ansiosa por ver; Naruto estaba furioso, este agitaba los brazos mientras le gritaba a Sasuke cosas como: "traicionaste mi confianza" o "como pudiste estar de acuerdo con esas tres locas dattebayo" , eran algunos de los mucho reproches y regaños que le gritaba en cara el Uzumaki al Uchiha.

Las tres jóvenes no podían estar más satisfechas con su "trabajo"; demostrándolo ensanchando aun mas (si es posible) sus siniestras sonrisas.

Si, era definitivo, a Lina se le debían ocurrir mas seguido historias como esas. Después de todo, ¿quien no adora ver como el gran Uchiha Sasuke es hostigado y, posiblemente, castigado por Uzumaki Naruto?; sip, de verdad a Lina se le debían ocurrir ideas como esas mas a menudo.

_**¿FIN?**_

(1) No es lo que ustedes creen pervertidas, ¡así que quiten esa cara! XD

(2) (Hikari: ¿¡Eso es posible!? O_O) Lina: Con las herramientas adecuadas si Hikari-chan ^^

(3) Si como no, una loca hermana mayor a la que le encanta husmear y preguntar todo sobre ti y tu novio para calmar su locura yaoista, Naruto -_-* (Hikari: No me ayudes Sempai ¬_¬).

(4) Jejeje, ¿acaso no les suena a una película? XD, no es publicidad n_n

(5) Ustedes si que son hermanas chicas jeje (Yami y Hikari: ¡claro que no!) Lina: Si claro, entonces tanto parecido es pura coincidencia -_-*

¡Hola a todos! (si hay alguien claro XD)

Esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio hace un par de dias, en una tarde de ocio mientras llovia (¿por ke sera que cuando llueve me inspiro? xD), como se fue el internet en mi ciudad por 2 dias (¡horrible tragedia! T_T) fue hasta ahora que volvio y me anime a subirla n.n

Yami: Por primera vez no te acobardaste, dobe

Lina: ¡Tan siquiera agradece que te meti en el fic, Yami-teme!

Yami: Hmp

Lina: Tsk, como sea, espero les haya gustado, pensaba hacerlo un one-shot, pero senti que quedaria muy raro e incompleto; asi que dependera de que tal les haya parecido mi historia, no es amenaza ¿ok? =).

Reviews, halagos, quejas, sugerencias, ¿tomatazos?, todo se acepta XD

Nos leemos luego

Chao ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, a excepción de uno que otro inventado para la trama, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"**Sorpresa, sorpresa"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Muy bien!, ¡se acabaron las grabaciones por hoy! – grito por un megáfono Hikari, dejando a más de uno sordo. Si ya de por si su voz sola era estridente, por el megáfono, bueno…. Creo que se sobreentiende.

- ¡Dame eso Hikari-chan! –

Y como siempre, apareció Lina para salvar el día. De un rápido movimiento, le arrebato de las manos el aparato "infernal" a Hikari.

- P-pero, ¡Lina sempai! –

- Nada de peros, Hikari-chan. Además tenemos que anunciar la "gran" noticia, ¿recuerdas? – dijo, haciendo énfasis en el "gran", mientras una sonrisa de complicidad aparecía en sus labios

Una sonrisa maliciosa broto de los labios de la joven directora (Hikari), calmando por un momento su forcejeo por recuperar su preciado aparato de amplificación de voz.

Lina se subio encima de una mesa y encendió el megáfono, llamando la atención de todos en el set.

- ¡Todos, préstenme atención un momento!, ¡tengo algo importante que anunciarles! –

Un par de minutos después todos los que se encontraban en el set se reunieron frente a la mesa (Entiéndase, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee Gaara, Kankuro y Temari) en la que se encontraba parada Lina. Bueno, todos a excepción de…

- ¿Dónde están Itachi y el resto de los Akatsukis? – pregunto la escritora, viendo de reojo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha solo lanzo un bufido de fastidio.

- ¿Y cómo rayos voy a saberlo yo? – hablo con irritación, frunciendo el ceño.

- Tu eres su hermano menor, ¡deberías saberlo! –

- Eso no significa que voy a saber todo lo que haga ese imbécil – le contradijo.

La rubia estaba a punto de iniciar una de sus típicas discusiones con el Uchiha, pero una voz irrumpió en el set.

- Itachi y el resto se fueron de vacaciones – hablo con voz neutra Yami, la cual acababa de entrar y se había colocado rápidamente al lado de la mesa en la que se encontraba Lina. – Te dejaron esto – la pelinegra le extendió un papel algo arrugado a su amiga.

Lina no dudo un segundo y rápidamente desdoblo el papel y lo leyó.

"_Querida y admirada escritora…_

Lina fruncio el ceño, algo andaba mal, pero aun así continuo leyendo.

… _yo y el resto de los Akatsukis hemos trabajado lo suficiente en el set como para tomarnos un merecido descanso; después de todo son nuestras vacaciones de navidad, asi que tomamos el primer vuelo disponible a Hawai y también nos tomamos la libertad de usar tu cuenta bancaria para pagarnos el viaje. No te preocupes te lo devolveré… algún dia._

_Firma_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Pd. Jaque mate.*-*_

- ¡Itachi! – grito colérica la aludida, mientras arrugaba el papel entre sus manos y lo lanzaba muy lejos. Iba a explotar, lo sabía…

- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?! ¡Una cosa es que quiera vacaciones y otra muy diferente es que tome MI dinero para ello! ¡Digo, por algo le pago! ¡MALDICION!, ¡y encima con TODOS los Akatsukis! ¡Y de que trabajos habla el muy imbécil, sino no han participado ahora en nada más que cameos! ¡Ya se las verá conmigo ese hijo de…! –

- ¡Sempai! – grito asustada Hikari, saltando encima de Lina, cubriendo la boca de esta con sus manos - ¡No diga esas palabras dattebayo!, ¡Tú no eres asi! –

- ¡Mnmmmm! - Hikari seguia forcejeando con Lina con tal de evitar que esta dijera las palabras "prohibidas". No quería que su Sempai manchara su buena reputación (1).

- Que problemático – murmuro Shikamaru, recostado en una silla, empezando a dormilarse – Oigan, porque simplemente nos dicen cuál es el anuncio TAN importante que tienen para darnos y asi podemos irnos – exclamo en un bostezo, aburrido de tanto jaleo entre sus "superiores".

Todos los presentes asintieron de acuerdo, ya también aburridos de las ridículas discusiones entre ese par.

- Oh es cierto, casi se me olvida-ttebayo – musito Hikari, al tiempo que dejaba de apresar a Lina. – Anúnciales la "gran" noticia sempai, jeje – Hikari un pudo evitar reír ligeramente al imaginar las caras que pondrían los "actores" al revelarles la buena nueva.

- Tienes razón Hikari-chan, bien ejem… - se aclaró la garganta unos segundos antes de proseguir – bien, el motivo por el que les he citado aquí antes de que se retiren y se vayan a sus adoradas "vacaciones de invierno" es porque… -

_**.*.*.*.*.*.5 minutos después.*.*.*.*.*.**_

- ¡Hijas de # $#&! – era el grito furibundo de un pelinegro que era difícilmente sostenido por Naruto, Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru.

"_No me pagan lo suficiente por esto"_,lloriqueaba internamente Kiba.

"_Todo esto es muy… ¿como era?, a claro, problemático"_, era el pensamiento de ya sabemos quién (N/A: XD).

- Bueno eso era todo, los esperamos mañana a las 8 de las noche, vístanse bien y recuerden ¡No falten! – fue todo lo que dijo Lina mientras que salía a paso veloz del set, seguida de cerca por Hikari y Yami, aunque esta última iba mas lento.

- ¡Feliz Nochebuena dattebayo! – exclamo Hikari despidiéndose con el brazo antes de desaparecer tras Lina.

- Nos vemos – fue la escueta despedida de Yami, con una ligera sonrisa de lado, antes de desaparecer igual que las demás.

- ¡Vuelvan aquí malditas!, ¡Ni crean que voy a dejar que se vayan tan fácilmente! – volvió a gritar Sasuke, volviendo a recordar las exactas palabras que se habían atrevido a decir sus supuestas "jefas".

_**Flash Back**_

_-"es porque… ¡no tendrán ningunas vacaciones! – exclamo con una sonrisa y entusiasmo como si hubiera ganado la lotería._

_- … - _

_Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso._

_- Verán… lo que pasa es que si recuerdan bien nosotras tenemos "posesión" sobre ustedes siempre y cuando expliquemos a nuestras compuvidentes que no somos sus "creadoras", sino Masashi-sama. En otras palabras, los derechos de autor – explico como si fuera una maestra dándoles clase a unos niños de primaria._

_- Sin embargo – tomo una pausa dramática, sin dejar de sonreír – Nosotras tenemos la "obligación" – hizo comillas con sus dedos - de entregarle el reporte de avance de nuestras obras a Masashi-sama. Ya saben las grabaciones de los capítulos, los guiones, el uso del personal… - hizo ademan despreocupado con sus manos – pero… jeje esto les sonara muy gracioso, jejeje – risa nerviosa. _

_- Solo diles y ya – dijo en un gruñido Yami, ya harta de tanto revuelo del asunto._

_- Estoy en eso ¡teme!, bien como decía jejeje… bueno, para no alargar más las cosas, hubo un "pequeño" accidente en la edición de los capítulos y… bueno –_

_- ¡Diles de una vez! – exclamaron al unísono Yami y Hikari. La primera con molestia y desesperación y la segunda con alegría contenida._

_- ¡No tendrán vacaciones por que debemos volver a grabarlo todo desde el principio ya que todo se borró! – termino gritando, harta de tanta presión sobre su persona._

_- … - _

_Todos en el set (a excepción de obviamente la escritora y las directoras) seguían en shock, asi que Lina aprovechando la "calma antes de la tormenta" se bajó en un movimiento grácil de la mesa y empezó a caminar silenciosamente hasta llegar a la salida. Pero antes de poder llegar a hacer su cometido…_

_- ¡Maldita! –_

_Sasuke se le abalanzo encima a Lina, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla, difícilmente lo tomaron de brazos y piernas Naruto, Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru, los cuales fueron los primero en salir del shock._

_**End Flash Back**_

Y asi fue como llegaron a aquella bizarra situación (2).

- ¡Sasuke tranquilízate, no puedes matarlas! ¡Te demandaran dattebayo! –

- ¡¿Qué no puedo?! ¡suéltame y te lo demostrare dobe! –

- Naruto-kun tiene razón Sasuke-kun, además… ya se fueron – le dijo esta vez Sai, sonriendo falsamente, indicando con la cabeza la puerta por la que segundos atrás las jóvenes habían "escapado".

- Tsk… -

¿Qué era lo único que podían hacer ahora?... nada solo resignarse y asistir al dia siguiente.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.Al día siguiente.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Ya era de noche en los estudios Kishimoto. En el estacionamiento, nuestra pareja favorita estaba hablando acerca de la "grata" sorpresa que les había anunciado Lina y las demás.

- Que se creen ese trio de lunáticas, ya es suficientemente malo que tengamos que trabajar con ellas – gruño Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio.

- A mi tampoco me gusta teme, pero no podemos hacer nada dattebayo – dijo el blondo, haciendo un puchero muy chistoso.

- Hmp –

Ambos se adentraron en los pasillos de los estudios. Después de recorrer un pequeño se toparon con los demas. Mientras Naruto los saludaba animadamente, Sasuke solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Una vez se encontraron todos, se dirigieron al foro #7, en el cual trabajan siempre con el trio de "lunáticas" (apodo dado por Sasuke). (N/A Lina: Baka ¬_¬)(Sasuke: Loca ¬¬).

Una vez llegaron, todo estaba en penumbras lo cual les extraño; los aludidos esperaban encontrar lo de siempre. A Lina y Hikari discutiendo sobre los diferentes tipos de tomas y grabaciones, a Yami pasándolas de largo y al apoyo técnico intentando hacer su trabajo mientras el par de rubias intentaban decidir como se haría el trabajo.

Pero lo siguiente que paso nadie se lo esperaba.

- ¡Buenas noches a todos dattebayo! –

De la nada y sin aviso, unas luces se encendieron enfocando a Hikari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parada en una tarima (3) con micrófono en mano; pero eso no fue lo mas extraño, sino el modo en el que esta vestía.

Hikari usaba un conjunto de blusa y falda color rojo con bordes blancos, junto con unos zapatos de tacon rojo y guantes del mismo color y finalmente, en su cabeza una especie de astas como las de un reno. Fácilmente se deducía que era un conjunto navideño.

- ¡Soy Hikari, en vivo y en directo desde los estudios Kishimoto, presentándoles con orgullo a…! -

- ¡Hikari-chan –

Lina apareció de repente, arrebatándole el micrófono de un manotazo. Esta iba vestida de una manera diferente a Hikari; en vez de blusa y falda llevaba un vestido levemente arriba de la rodilla, del mismo color que el de su amiga, pero llevaba unas botas blancas y tenía un sombrero de gorro rojo y blanco como él de Santa Claus.

Rápidamente esta enfoco su enojada mirada en su amiga blonda.

- ¡Asi no era la presentación!, ¡ni que fueras presentadora de noticas! –

- Pero… si no fuera directora de estudios me hubiera gustado ser presentadora, ¡y esta era mi oportunidad perfecta para…! –

- ¡Con un demonio, ¿se pueden callar?! – interrumpió la discusión Yami, apareciendo en la tarima al lado de ambas chicas – ya es suficiente que hayan echo usar esta ropa ridícula –

- ¡No es ridícula! – exclamaron al unísono Lina y Hikari.

Yami solo bufo con fastidio y no era para menos. Esta iba vestida con un conjunto muy parecido al de Hikari, solo que en vez de tacones llevaba unos converses rojos y no llevaba guantes.

Lina solo rodo los ojos, Yami jamás entendería que existían otros colores de ropa aparte de negro, mezclilla y (ocasionalmente) verde.

- Bueno, como sea – termino la discusión y se llevo el micrófono cerca de sus labios – me imagino que la mayoría no sabe qué hacemos vestidas asi y por qué todo esta oscuro… ¿verdad? – les pregunto a los demás, que se habían quedado callados luego de haber entrado y haberse topado con esa extraña escena

- … - nadie dijo nada.

- No importa, lo que quería que Hikari-chan les anunciara – le manda una mirada de reproche a la aludida – es que… - toma una pausa dramática, indicándoles con un gesto de manos a sus amigas para que la siguieran.

Hikari asintió enérgicamente mientras que Yami solo bufo resignada. Ambos se acercaron al micrófono para anunciarles la "noticia" a los actores.

- Es que… - volvió a repetir Lina siguiéndole Yami y Hikari - ¡Todo los que les dijimos ayer era mentira!, ¡Si tendrán vacaciones! –exclamaron al unísono.

Ante aquello los demás solo podían responder con…

- ¡¿De que rayos están hablando?! – exclamaron todos al unísono, excepto Shikamaru, Shino y Choji.

Lina solo se limitó a sonreír antes de explicarse.

- Verán… lo que pasa es que los capítulos nunca se borraron, los mandamos hace unos días a Kishimoto-sama y nos permitió darles sus merecidas vacaciones. Pero, creímos que seria más divertido si les hacíamos creer aquello y… ¿Qué creen?, ¡si lo fue! Jejeje – comenzó a reírse sonoramente, sin percatarse del aura asesina que empezaba a formarse en cierto pelinegro.

- Pero, ¡no se enojen-ttebayo! – paso a gritar Hikari, antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera matarlas (N/A: Cof cof, Sasuke) - ¡Les tenemos una sorpresa aún mejor! –

Justo en ese momento Yami saco un pequeño control y apretando un par de botones, toda el set quedo completamente iluminado, mostrando la "sorpresa" que les había dicho Hikari.

El set parecía mas una discoteca; con una pista de baile alrededor de la tarima, algunas sillas y mesas al lado de la pista, luces de diferentes colores moviéndose de un sitio a otro, una mesa con comida y diferentes aperitivos, una gran bola disco colgada en el techo, un Dj empezando a mezclar canciones para consiguiente empezar a reproducirlas y, como toque final que no pude faltar en ninguna fiesta, una barra de licores (4).

- Y… ¿Qué les parece?, ¿nos perdonan? – hablo nuevamente Lina. Pero antes de recibir respuesta alguna, todos (a excepción de Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Shino) salieron corriendo hacia la "fiesta".

Temari arrastro a Shikamaru a la pista de baile, seguidos de cerca por Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, TenTen y Kankuro. Choji, literalmente, se abalanzo hacia la mesa de comida, mientras los demás solo se dirigieron a las mesas.

Viendo que ya todos estaban "felices" las tres chicas bajaron de la tarima y se dirigieron a la barra, sentándose en los banquillos que habían instalado.

- Jejeje les dije que les encantaría dattebayo –

- Hump, la próxima vez no te haremos caso Hikari y menos si me vuelves a vestir asi –

- Pero te ves muy linda oone-chan –

- Lo importante – hablo Lina – es que todos están felices, no recibiremos demandas y sobre todo, nadie nos matara – musito, con una sonrisa confiada.

- Eso dirás tu –

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lina apenas escucho esa voz ultratumba detrás de ella. Trago saliva antes de voltearse a verlo.

- Etto… Sasuke jejeje – risa nerviosa

- … - mirada fulminante

- … - más risa nerviosa

Iba a morir, de eso estaba segura, hasta que recordó algo, una brillante idea que se le había ocurrido en casos como aquellos. Así que mas confiada que nunca se acercó al Uchiha y le susurro algo al oído que Yami y Hikari no supieron identificar.

Una vez se separaron, las mellizas parpadearon sorprendidas al ver sonreír de medio a Sasuke.

- ¿Mi vida ya quedo perdonada? – le pregunto, con una expresión suplicante.

- Por ahora –

La rubia sonrio abiertamente mientras le indicaba con la mano a Sasuke donde debía ir.

- Primer pasillo a la izquierda al fondo de este, veras una puerta color miel, no te preocupes por todo lo demás, ya esta preparado – le explico.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado, antes de dirigirse al otro lado de la pista, donde se encontraba Naruto. Las tres chicas vieron como este se le acerco al Uzumaki y lo saco de allí saliendo por una puerta detrás de la pista de baile a quien sabe dónde.

- Lina sempai, ¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke-kun y porque se llevó a Naru-chan dattebayo? -

Sonrisa pervertida – Solo digamos que van a un salón "especial" para que ellos dos puedan "jugar" un rato Hikari-chan –

Hikari lo medito un segundo antes de comprenderlo y sonreír de la misma forma que su sempai. Yami capto rápidamente de que hablaban ese par y solo se limitó a rodar los ojos con aburrimiento, _"ese par de pervertidas"_.

- Ne ne, Lina sempai, podemos ir a ver – le pidió con ojitos brillantes y las manos juntas.

- No – le respondió sin inmutarse, pero antes de que Hikari pudiera replicar, saco del bolsillo de su vestido un pequeño control, como de una cámara. Esta se lo dio a su amiga ojiazul antes de explicar.

- No será necesario porque… "todo" ya estaba preparado Hikari-chan –

Hikari lo entendió para, acto seguido, abrazarla fuertemente, haciendo que casi cayeran al piso.

- ¡Eres la mejor sempai de todas dattebayo! –

Lina solo respondió el abrazo. Ya al día siguiente podrían ver como Sasu Y Naru se la pasaron. Era tan genial cuando las cosas salían como tu querías.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

(1) Lina: Gracias por ello Hikari-chan -_-*

Hikari: No hay de que Lina sempai ^^

(2) Yami: Te gusta hacer molestar a Sasuke ¿verdad?

Lina: ¿Yo? (se apunta a si misma en un gesto inocente) claro que no Yami teme, muajaja (risa maliciosa) 0w0.

(3) Plataforma, generalmente móvil, hecha con tablas y colocada a poca altura del suelo, se usa para elevar a una persona por sobre el resto, lo que permite que sea visualizada con claridad desde diferentes ángulos y a una distancia considerable.

(4) Yami: y a mi me dices borracha ¬¬

Lina: ¡Callate Yami teme! No es mi culpa que en mi familia eso sea fundamental -_-*

Algo atrasado pero, ¡más vale tarde que nunca!

He querido publicar este capi del el 26 (ese día lo tuve listo) pero por diferentes razones lo público hasta ahorita. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo ^^

Hikari: Sip, especialmente por como vestiste a mi onee-chan dattebayo.

Yami: Ya me las cobrare después

Lina: Estar mucho tiempo con Sasuke te ha pegado su obsesión por la venganza -_-*

Comentarios, críticas, dudas, sugerencias, peticiones, alabanzas, regalos, recalentados de navidad, ¡lo que gusten! XD

Espero nos leeamos pronto

Chao :3


End file.
